


Beloved

by Betsal55



Series: Beloved [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsal55/pseuds/Betsal55
Summary: After happily ever after





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask questions or pester me for updates I'm @tettigoniahaven on Twitter by the name Betsal.
> 
> I'll answer quickly most of the time. Although at work it depends on which manager I've got for the day.

"Andre Carnaghi you are sentenced to thirty years prison time, to be served in the maximum security facilities at United States Penitentiary Lee in Lee County, Virginia. Any misconduct and you will serve added time as seen fit by myself or another judge. At the end of your sentence another hearing will be held to discuss parole or further confinement. Case closed. Court adjourned until tomorrow at eight am." The gavel came down and it was like a weight was lifted. I cheered and wrapped my son in a hug, his face sporting the same wide grin as my own.

"You'll regret this!" Andre yelled at me. I sneered at him then turned my back on him as he was led out of the room yelling insults. I quickly covered Luka's ears.

"Mom! I'm too old for you to do that!" He huffed as he pushed my hands away.

"You're never to old for me to protect." I insisted, ruffling his hair. "Ice cream?" I suggested and he nodded. Jethro chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on knuckleheads." He took my hand and together we followed Luka down the center aisle of the court room and out into the huge hall of the Supreme Court building.

"Did you know a chunk fell off the building above the main doors?" Luka asked excitedly. He had proven to be a bit of a trivia genius. Not to mention he was obsessed with historical buildings which meant today was more importantly a chance to see the Supreme Court building rather than the day his father was sentenced. I was pretty sure he was hiding his true feelings, but for now I would allow it. I would talk to him later. Right now he was practically bouncing as he begged to go to the gift shop.

"Luka! That is hardly the proper way to act. Stand still, stand up straight, did I teach you to bounce about like a toddler with no manners?" Luka immediately lost his happy grin and hid behind Jethro. I turned with an intense glare to see Andre's mother sneering with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? He is my son. You have no right to order him around like that!" I snapped at her. Around us people barely gave us a glance, but I could see a guard by the door eyeing our group.

"You haven't been in his life for fourteen years and you think you can flounce back in the second my son is out of the way? You lost your right to that boy long ago. I demand you return him to his rightful family." She demanded, her nose turned up in the air. I reached back and grabbed Luka's hand.

"I was given no choice, but I'm here now and I'll be dead before I let you take him away from me." I narrowed my eyes and she stepped forward.

"Luka, come here immediately! You don't belong with that tramp." I heard a gasp from Luka and looked down to see him glaring at his grandmother.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that! He is not a tramp he was abused! You don't get to insult him when you're no better yourself. How many boyfriends did you get to choose from when Grandfather died? I think I remember at least seven coming to the house even while he was alive!" Luka yelled. I would have scolded him, but the look on her face was just too amusing.

"How dare you! You are going to be punished severely. If your father heard you speak to me like that he would-" But Luka cut her off with an angry snarl.

"He would what? Throw me in the cellar again? Make me burn all my drawings again? Or would he finally make good on his threat to sell me off like my mother was to him? Would he make me service all his poker friends like he's been promising? You are a bitch and I'll never go anywhere with you!" Luka then turned and ran off. I looked at Jethro and he nodded, darting off after my son while I turned back to his grandmother.

"Expect court papers any day, I will not let the horrible treatment of my son go on any longer and I swear to heaven and hell if you ever had a part in my treatment or Luka's I'll make you fucking pay for it." She took a step back, but then spat at my feet. Instantly guards were stepping forward.

"That is defilement of government property, you will have to come with us, miss." One told her. Once three had walked off with her shrilly protesting another guard approached me. I noticed he was actually a police officer and I remembered Luka telling me that the Supreme Court had their own police force.

"Sir, if you will come with me, I know where your son went. We also will provide some water and refreshments, I'm sure that such stress cannot be good for your condition." He politely offered.

"Thank you. I could use a place to sit, yes." The gentleman guided me with a gentle hand on my back to a hidden hallway where there was an elevator which we took down to the ground floor. He then guided me to a small cafeteria where he helped me sit and asked what I would like to drink and if I wanted something to eat. "On the house, of course." He insisted. "Your son and husband should be here any moment now." I almost corrected him, but decided I liked the sound of Jethro being called my husband.

When the officer was still away getting me chocolate milk and a small plate of whatever lunch was being served I noticed Jethro and Luka being escorted into the room. I waved them down and when he was within arms reach I pulled Luka into my arms and held him tightly.

"Luke, please promise me you'll never run away again? You scared me, Washington DC is a very big place I couldn't handle loosing you so soon." I begged. He nodded as he hid his face in my shoulder and I suspected he was crying, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I swore. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I disappointed you, mother." Luka mumbled against my shirt.

"Luka, look at me." I pushed him back enough that we could make eye contact. "Never, ever think that I'm disappointed in you. You are an amazing talented boy, you make me so happy everyday, just by being my son and I have to say you are incredibly well behaved. I expected you to fight me tooth and nail each day, but you are so sweet and caring and you're more than I ever dared to hope for. I love you!" He nodded and even though he was still crying silently he smiled a little. "I completely understand needing to vent some steam, honestly I half expected you to explode way sooner than this. You have amazing control over your temper and yes, that woman pushed you over the edge, but she has always been an expert at pushing people's buttons. Do not, do Not, say sorry for putting her in her place. It's okay Luka, I'm not going to let her take you, Jethro would never let her take you either. You have a whole family ready and more than willing to keep you here and happy with us." Luka looked at Jethro for confirmation, which he received, then wiggled back into my arms and leaned on my shoulder.

"Can we go to the gift shop after lunch?" He asked quietly. I chuckled and kissed his hair.

"Sure kiddo, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." I promised. He grinned and dashed off to get food, followed by an officer to make sure he wasn't charged for the food. My food then arrived and I happily dug into the chicken fried steak while watching Luka chatter at the officer and ask a million and one questions about everything that came into his head. He was a very inquisitive boy and I was sure living with his father and that witch, and of course Severin, didn't encourage him to ask questions or let his curiosity flourish. Perhaps now he would have a chance to really enjoy life. I was determined to help him do whatever he wanted to, no matter what it cost.

* * * * * * * * * *

After all the site seeing we did in DC Luka was exhausted and on the trip home he fell asleep. I turned in my seat in the front so I could look at both Jethro and Luka.

"I want to get my marriage annulled." I whispered. Jethro waited until we stopped at a red light then glanced over at me.

"Alright. We will get the paperwork started. First I believe it would be best to get full custody of Luka." Jethro reached one hand over and took hold of mine, stopping my hands from nervously picking at my clothes which I didn't know I had been doing.

"Jethro, are you sure about all this?" I asked quietly. He glanced over again and I saw a bright grin on his face.

"I've never been more sure in my life. I have you, Luka and now our own baby on the way. You have made me so incredibly happy, I only hope I do the same for you." I had to reach up to swipe at my eyes and when he chuckled I playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm pregnant, you can't say sappy stuff like that anymore." I laughed, though I could hear that I was still close to crying so I reached forward and turned on the radio to a soft rock station. Jet sighed, but didn't change the station so I figured he could handle it for now. I smiled and leaned my head back, gazing at my fiance until I had blinked my eyes only to feel myself fall into a doze.

"Luka, unlock the door for me, son?" I heard Jethro murmured. Then my door opened, my seat belt was unbuckled, then I was easily picked up into powerful arms. I huffed then pressed my head against his shoulder. I heard his steps as he carried me up the porch steps, then inside. The door closed as we then went up the stairs.

"Brush your teeth then go right to bed Luka. Sleep well." Jethro rumbled softly.

"Love you baby, sweet dreams." I mumbled sleepily. I peeked an eye open to see Luka grin.

"Good night Mother, good night... dad." Then he went into the bathroom and closed the door quickly. My eyes shot open and I gaped at the door to the bathroom.

"I'd say this requires a celebration." Jethro purred. I looked up at him to see a smug grin on his face.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm so tired, love." I offered softly.

"I suppose I can wait. Luka is planning a day with friends anyways. We will just have to take advantage of the empty house." Jethro smirked as we dressed for bed. We then rolled into bed and I curled up in his arms my back to his chest. I was able to sleep peacefully for the first night in weeks, now I knew my tormentor was locked up for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. If you see anything point it out and I'll do my best to fix it.

Ch. 2

Gaining custody of Luka was going to be a much harder fight than I had anticipated. The estimated completion from our lawyer was just barely less than a year.

"A year!" I gasped. I rubbed at my now very large belly. Andre's case had taken a month to close but that was due to the overwhelming evidence we had. This battle for Luka would be hard, but worth every minute. I had two months left before I gave birth, the stress of all the meetings and filling out paper work and just the endless waiting was not good.

"We will do all we can to speed up the process, but due to there being some on your husband's side that have stepped up to request custody there is going to be a lot of delay." Our lawyer smiled in sympathy.

"Thank you. I know this is a lot of work for you." I sighed as the child in my stomach decided to play soccer with my bladder again. "I need to use the restroom, I will be right back." Jethro helped me stand then I slowly waddled my way to the bathroom. This past month had been a rollercoaster of emotions and added to the aches and hormones of pregnancy I was surprised that I hadn't gone into labor due to stress.

But things had settled down in the last week and for some reason I was getting more wary and tense the more time went by with nothing happening.

Jethro and I finished our meeting with the lawyer and headed towards home. As soon as Jethro merged onto the freeway I dug out my phone and called Luka on his new phone.

"Hey mom." Luka answered absently. I could hear video game sounds in the background.

"Hi baby, are you at home or at Wade's?" I asked reaching over to rest my free hand on Jethro's thigh.

"I am at Wade's you said to come straight from school here so I did. Mrs. H has something for you too, should I wait for you to pick me up or do you want me to head home?" Luka asked. I heard cursing in the background then Luka laughed and called for a time out.

"We will come and get you, hun. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." I glanced at the clock absently and noticed it was almost dinner. Suddenly Jethro stepped on the gas and the car leapt forward faster. "Make that ten minutes. How do steaks sound to you? Maybe Jethro can teach you how to grill?" I asked glancing at my fiance who nodded with a small smile as he sped up even more. Lately he and Luka had gotten very close, bonding over the boat making, maybe this could be another thing they did.

"Sure, mom. I gotta go, Wade is pouting and I want to beat him at least one more time before you get here." I could hear the smirk he was giving his friend and so I smiled.

"See you in five, love you." I answered then we hung up. "We should really stop betting on him and Wade. Wade has him wrapped around his little finger." I murmured giving Jethro a grin.

"Well, you and Wade can bond over being sneaky loveable subs while Luk and I make stakes and complain about being hopelessly in love with such demanding men." Jethro lifted my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles and I laughed.

The rest of the ride was comfortably silent while our hands remained clasped between us. I watched out the window and rubbed gently across my belly. Hopefully soon we would all be able to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. Also this chapter is the birth. If you aren't interested in non graphic male birth then don't read this chapter. It won't effect the plot very much so it'll be easy to catch up to the importent bits in the next chapter.

As progress was made on the custody battle and we lived in relative peace, time seemed to fly by. Far too soon for my liking and yet not quickly enough for my aching body, it was my due date. I had managed to make it to two weeks before the date before the doctor decided I was more than ready and wanted to induce me. If I didn't go into labor by 3:00 pm on my due date I was to go in to get induced.

Sure enough the day arrived and though I was nervous I focused on cleaning the house as much as possible. Jethro helped, but after I snapped at him for not fluffing pillows properly he kissed me gently and retreated downstairs to his boat.

I didn't mind, it gave me free reign to do what ever I wanted. By two nothing had happened so Jethro took the mop from my hands kissed my nerves away for a bit then grabbed our ready bag. Luka was already at Wade's house. We had asked Wade's mother to bring both the boys when we sent word that it was time, but we weren't going to make them wait in the hospital for who knows how long.

On the way to the hospital I sent a message to my doctor to say we were coming, then sent texts to the team and to Luka so he would know what was happening. He tended to worry about me if we didn't have some sort of contact every few hours. I loved that fact because I could get away with being a helicopter parent and he didn't resent it.

"How soon do you think I could get back into the field?" I asked eagerly, a not subtle way to distract myself from the long drive and the quickly increasing back pain from sitting too long.

"Depends on how smooth the delivery goes. I would imagine with your metabolism you would be able to get into shape fairly quickly." Jet smirked at me as his hand reached over to lovingly caress my large baby belly. I saw a familiar fire in his eyes.

"You know I'm sure the doctor would understand if we are late. I need a bathroom stop, my back is aching like crazy, I need to stretch it out." I purred. His smirk grew wider and at the next exit he pulled into a gas station and guiltlessly locked ourselves in the men's bathroom and enjoyed one last love making session before the baby bump was gone. He took me from behind, both hands cradling my bump which cradled our child. I cried the whole time, from hormones, or something else, I definitely blamed the hormones.

When it was over Jet helped me clean up and then spent several minutes kissing my belly and talking quietly to our little one. I smiled and ran my hand through his soft short hair, enjoying watching him as he anticipated his second biological child.

As he stood up and smiled at me I felt a sudden increase in pressure and then I felt like I had just peed all over myself which caused the pressure to go away and I felt the baby shift until the weight seemed to settle in my hips and press down hard.

"Jethro!! Hospital now!" I hissed, reaching down to hold my belly. Jethro ran out of the bathroom yelling about getting the car, I followed much slower and waddled to the cashier.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I made a bit of a mess in the bathroom. Is there any way I could get some plastic bags?" I blushed as I asked the cashier.

"No problem sir!" The girl gave a bright grin. "Of all people you have an excuse, here's some plastic bags and I can actually grab you a towel from the back if you need it." She offered, sounding genuinely happy to help. I nodded with a strained smile and she jumped from behind the counter, vanished into a door in the back and then returned thirty seconds later with a stack of three towels. "These are brand new, just came out of the box, so they are nice and clean just in case." She put the towels into a bag then wrapped her arm around my back since I nearly collapsed at a sudden powerful contraction. It felt like a bowling ball had hit me in the somach and was currently pushing its way back through my spine. I gasped my way through it, having been unprepared.

"Breathe Tony! Just like I taught you." Jethro came back in time to coach the last few seconds of the contraction.

"That was really strong." I murmured shakily as the two helped me to the car. The bags were put down first then the towels then I was helped down into the car and Jethro lifted my legs in since a lot of my strength had left me in the shock of the contraction. I leaned back against the seat until I felt something cold touch my hand. I looked down to see a small clear cup full of ice chips.

"When my sister was in labor they had her suck on ice chips to stay hydrated, since they didn't want her drinking anything that might come back up." The cashier explained before she wished us luck and we were on our way to the hospital.

"So did that count as a home inducement?" I asked with a shaky grin. Jethro glanced at me and then started laughing. We were still chuckling when we pulled up. I had breathed my way through three contractions, each about ten minutes apart.

A nurse rushed out with a wheelchair since we had called ahead to explain my water had broken. She had me out of the car, into the wheel chair and into the hospital before I could really process what was happening. I frantically looked for Jethro, but couldn't see him and panicked.

"No! Wait!" I nearly yelled. "He has to be here! He has to. It's his baby..." I lost the ability to talk as a particularly strong contraction hit and I needed to focus on breathing.

"Sir I need to get you to the doctor, your husband will catch up." She sounded like she was trying to be nice, but I lost my patience as the contraction ended.

"This is his baby being born! He will be here with me every step of the way and you won't get in the way of me trying to give him back a part of something that he lost a long time ago." I growled, using my NCIS interrogation voice, deadly quiet. "You will not get in the way of him experiencing every second of having a family again." When I looked over my shoulder at her, her face had gone white. She stopped in front of the elevator and then turned to look for Jethro, at least that's what I suspected. When she gave a sigh of relief I knew she had spotted him.

When Jethro was once again next to me he took one look at my murderous expression and the pale face of the Navy nurse and burst out laughing.

"Tony, you can't just scare off all the nurses. Come on let's get you up to the doctor." He pressed the button the nurse quietly indicated and then we rode up in silence with me grabbing Jethro's hand before we exited in case the nurse decided to take off with me again.

When we reached the maternity wing we were ushered directly into a labor room. Here I was helped out of my clothes into a soft gown that was split up the sides to my waist, but covered much more than the usual hospital gown, and it tied on the sides with easy knots that could be undone in seconds. From there I was helped onto a delivery chair which held me mostly upright instead of flat on my back.

After that I was given an IV to help with fluids and my ice chips were refilled.

The nurse timed four contractions, each seven to ten minutes apart, but slowly getting faster.

"Doctor Scott will be with you in a moment." She smiled and exited the room. When she left Jethro kissed the back of my hand and ran a hand through my hair.

"What did you say to make her so scared of you?" He asked with a little smirk. I blushed deeply and looked away, ashamed of what I had said and I didn't want to upset him, but also didn't want to lie.

"I yelled at her for separating us. I didn't want you to miss anything. Family is just so important for both of us and I didn't want you to miss out on anything." The silent 'this time.' Was obvious to both of us, but he merely leaned down and kissed the breath out of my lungs.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you, for giving me a second chance at all this." He murmured when he pulled back. I would have replied, but a contraction decided it wanted to steal my breath away too.

The doctor came in on the tail end of the contraction and from there we talked through the delivery, pain management and the plans for afterwards.

Several hours passed, with me getting up to pee or just walk around, but once the contractions increased to one every five minutes Doctor Scott checked my dilation one last time and found I was ready. The contractions started coming on much quicker barely minutes apart and lasting longer, each more powerful than the last.

I had decided to do the birth as natural as possible, since I was told that it might help me heal faster. Any chance to decrease my down time was a welcome one. So they wheeled me straight into the delivery room and the doctor began coaching me through the last few stages of my labour.

"You are so beautiful, Tony." Jethro murmured, kissing my sweaty forehead as he fed me ice chips. I gave him a very tired smile and closed my eyes to rest while I still could. All too soon it was time to start pushing.

"I can't!" I gasped out, exhausted tears leaving my eyes. "I'm not strong enough." I let my head fall back and when the doctor told me to push I squeezed Jet's hand, so hard I heard him grunt, as I pushed down with my abs. It felt like nothing had happened and when the contraction ended and I could stop pushing I gave a desperate sob of defeat. "I can't do this!" I looked to the doctor who gave me a patient smile then to Jethro who leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you." He murmured. "I know you can do this. You are the strongest man I know." I smiled at that even though I wanted to cry.

"That's not possible, because you're the strongest man in the world." I rasped back, my voice wrecked from near screaming a few times in the last hour.

"Get ready!" Doctor Scott warned. When I felt the contraction hit I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could. Still it felt like nothing had happened, until right at the end of the push I felt like my inner organs were being flattened under the immense pressure of a watermelon trying to escape me. I gasped and pulled Jethro closer to get a better hold on him. I looked up at him with wide eyes and met his smile with one of my own.

"Remind me why again?" I asked quietly. Instantly he bent down and kissed the pain out of my mind and when a contraction hit he kept kissing me even as I screamed into his mouth. There was a definitely shift this time and I felt stronger, ready to continue. I would hold my baby soon.

An hour later I was ready to give up again. It felt like I was stuck, even though Doctor Scott said I was doing good.

"Theres the crown, Tony, I can see your baby. Just a few more pushes and you'll have your little one in your arms." Doctor Scott gave me an encouraging pat on the leg and then went back to coaching me through each push. And with one final, shockingly painful push everything was done. My baby fell into the doctors hands and I collapsed in relief, crying from the pain. It felt like I had ripped in half with that last push.

"Good Tony, keep breathing, you're almost done." I was guided through the after birth while I watched my baby being taken by a nurse over to the station where there was a towel, a scale, and a changing table. First all the birthing fluids were wiped off and then my baby was weighed and vitals were taken then a diaper was put on my little one.

"Well, Jethro, Tony, are you ready to meet your baby?" The nurse asked, walking back to us once the baby was wrapped up in a soft yellow blanket. I eagerly stretched my hands out and was rewarded with the little bundle. I immediately unwrapped the blanket and pulled the hospital gown off my chest so that I got as much skin to skin contact with my baby as possible.

"Meet your-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maha haha! Don't worry the next chapter is already finished and I'm already working on the one after that. So it shouldn't be too long until the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to bug me about chapter update twitter is a better way @tettigoniahaven

"Meet your son." The nurse murmured with a gentle happy smile. I grinned up at her and then looked over at Jethro with a brilliant smile. I reached out with a shaking hand to grab his shirt and dragged him down for a deep kiss. When we parted I wasn't the only one with lost breath.

"Meet your son, Zale Aaron Gibbs." I murmured. Jethro's eyes lit up and he gave me a bright smile. Of course we had discussed names, but since we didn't know the gender we had to wait until this moment to name him officially.

"Welcome to the family Zale." Jet murmured and bent just a little lower to place a kiss to the wrinkled reddened brow. The baby's skin would take a while to calm down from the abrupt change in atmosphere, but I could already see he would be such a beautiful baby. I was glad I went with Jethro's wish for a name. I had never thought I would have kids again, so I never thought of names, but Jethro said Zale was a name he and his first wife Shannon had thought would be good for a boy. I knew Jethro loved me with all his heart, but I also knew Shannon was his first love. I never expected to replace her and I never wanted to replace her. So this seemed a little thing to me, naming our baby Zale. Not only was it a name they had wanted, but it was also a nod to little Kelly, as her name meant ferocious, and Zale meant strong warrior.

After half an hour my eyes were drooping without my permission. Jethro chuckled when I nearly nodded off then gently took our baby into his arms and wrapped the blanket securely around the tiny body. I watched with a small smile until my eyes shut and I slept.

Over the next few hours I woke up, fed Zale, greeted Ducky and Abby who were the first two allowed in to meet our baby. Ducky cried, and said we picked the perfect name and Abby cooed over his little fingers and toes and gave him his going home outfit since we promised she could pick it.

The next to visit were Ziva and Tim, Ziva eagerly held Zale and I could see her desire for children burn in her eyes. I grinned and made note to have her hold Zale the next time her boyfriend Andreas was around, then tease him about it. Tim was a little unsure, but soon took to the baby like a duck to water and even fed him a bottle, then quickly handed him to Jet when there was an ominous rumble from the tiny diaper clad bottom.

Fornell came in along with the director, both declined holding the baby, but Fornell brought a fine whiskey that Jethro indulged in two shots of with the other two in celebration and they both brought small gifts for me, one a snap fastened shirt which was designed to look like an FBI swat team tactical vest, obviously from Fornell. The other was the official maternity leave papers which would allow me nearly six months of leave. I already had a thought for the future, if I would really want to return to the force, but I would leave it alone until it came up.

The last visitors we got for the day were Luka and his little boyfriend Wade. I smiled as Luka held his little brother and Wade looked on with slightly wide eyes. I saw a mixture of emotions there not expected from fifteen year olds. There was a depth of feeling I had not expected and with a sad smile I realised that my baby had found someone who, if given the chance, would likely never leave his side.

They brought the best gift of all, contraband Chinese take out. I groaned happily and I dug into the sweet spicy noodles and shrimp while the others talked and Wade held Zale. When I finished eating I went to the bathroom, struggled with the absolute agony that was after birth pain in order to take care of business then returned to bed where I slowly fell asleep watching my baby and my husband to be and my older son with his arms around his boyfriend chatting away, my baby happily asleep against Jethro's wide chest.

The next few weeks were so exhausting, yet so amazing. I willingly was the one who leapt out of bed every time Zale cried in the night. Jethro got tired of it and the fifth night when Zale was asking for his usual two am feed Jet caught me as I was jumping from the bed, threw me back down and in a move I definitely didn't expect handcuffed my wrists to the head board.

"Give me a chance to help at night too." He murmured, leaving a soft kiss on my lips then walking over to Zale's bassinet and picking up the angry newborn. I smiled as I watched the two together. Jethro expertly changed the messy diaper first then fed our baby boy who the fell asleep nuzzled against Jet's neck, his little fingers grabbing onto the fabric of Jethro's sleep shirt.

When Jethro had placed our son into the bassinet again I finally scowled at him. His warm blue-grey eyes met mine with such a loving expression that I couldn't keep that scowl up.

"Did you have to cuff me?" I asked petulantly. I looked up and tugged lightly, knowing I would just hurt myself if I actually struggled. These were the standard issue cuffs we were given as agents, so they weren't meant for comfort. Jethro had kept the tightness on my wrists to a minimum though, so at least they weren't digging into my wrists.

"Hmm, yes, because if I hadn't you wouldn't let take care of the nightly feedings." Jethro murmured. I looked back up to see his gaze had shifted from warm to heated as he gazed at my bare chest. I never slept with a shirt on, and I was grateful for that now as Jet prowled closer and in the sexiest move I'd ever seen him pull he crawled up the bed, ending with his face hovering over my still slightly pudgy belly. I blushed when he nuzzled into my stomach leaving kisses all over my skin. I squirmed slightly when he licked a stripe up to the chest and gently took one of my nipples into his mouth to suck on it. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as the pressure and pain let up and Jethro drank some of the milk I was able to produce. I pumped regularly, but sometimes at night the pressure was too much. I didn't have breasts, so the milk wasn't a full meal for Zale, but the nutrients were packed into even the smallest amount of my milk, so we fed him a mix of formula and my milk.

"Jethro..." I gasped as he moved from one nipple to the other. His teeth lightly grazed my skin and I pressed up into his mother with a loud gasp. I glanced at the bassinet, but Zale was fast asleep.

I had enough of being teased, so I wrapped my legs around Jethro's torso and began grinding against his lower belly, soft moans leaving my lips unable to be held in. I glanced down and Jethro looked up, nipple still in his mouth and smirked at me. I was lost completely at that moment. My whole body shook under him and luckily he thought to reach up and cover my mouth with his hand just in time because the sinful moan I let out would have woken both our children.

My silver haired lover let me ride out my climax then when I had slumped to the bed shaking he moved up and kissed me deeply, while he reached up to free my hands. I buried my fingers in his slightly too long hair and melted into his kisses, until Jethro pulled back.

"Sleep my love." He murmured. I frowned and glanced down at his very prominent erection.

"But-" I started to protest, but his finger covered my lips.

"I'll be fine, sleep. I'll take care of the feedings tonight. Sleep." His warm grey eyes watched me as I nodded, snuggled down into his arms and drifted to sleep, just like my son my favorite place to sleep was nuzzled I to the broad, strong chest.

The next few weeks were blissfully full of happy moments. Luka took to being a big brother like I had only dreamed of. He always offered to help when he was home and that helped me recover much quicker than I might have.

Then, a month and two weeks after Zale came into our family, fear struck again.

Our lawyer in charge of the custody case for Luka died. His body was found, having been draped over his desk, the files for Luka spread out under him. I didn't need the coroner's report to know he didn't die of natural causes.

The funeral happened quickly, but the investigation happened quicker. The one who killed him hadn't covered their tracks enough especially since Gibbs took the death as a personal attack on our family and hunted down the suspect and had a confession in less than twenty four hours. We now had solid proof that Luka's grandmother had paid a man to kill our lawyer. She hoped we wouldn't get a good enough lawyer in time for the custody trial. Thanks to her rash desperate actions the presiding judge at her trial also made a decision on Luka's custody and awarded it to me. When the court was let out I gave a loud whoop of joy and since Zale was being held by his father I grabbed Luka in a big hug and laughed with pure relief as I squeezed him to my chest. Luka wasn't protesting and seemed rather emotional as he buried his face in my neck. It was getting harder for him to do that, he had shot up over the last several months and now I had to look up at him to meet his eyes.

"You're ours now. No one can take you away now." I whispered as we rocked slightly in place. We stood like that for what seemed an eternity before Luka pulled back. His eyes sparkled with tears, but he was grinning brightly. I smiled back, just as happily, then chuckled when he next move was to turn and kiss his boyfriend deeply. Wade blushed bright red, but didn't pull away. When I deemed it to have taken enough time I broke them apart gently.

"Alright boys, time for a celebration. Let's go get dinner." And of course as tradition demanded we had take out. We got Chinese, Indian, Thai and Italian take out for all our favorites then went home, dressed in pyjamas and ate while watching random movies. We mostly ignored the movies in order to talk.

The only time I left Luka was in order to change, nurse, and put Zale to bed. I smiled down at my littlest prince as he slept in his bassinet. His tiny fingers clutched at his favorite sheep toy, his eyes flickering in sleep following some dream I hoped was only good. I hoped all our dreams were only good going forward.

We had been through enough as a family, surely. We came out stronger, but some peace would be welcome.

*** ***

It was like I had jinxed our good luck.

*** ***

Once I had official custody of Luka I applied for my marriage to Andre to be anulled. Due to his conviction and my being his "victim" in technical terms, it was rather simple to get this done.

Next Jethro and I began planning our wedding. It took us a few months to decide when we wanted to be married.

During this time Luka graduated early from high school, began an art course at the local college. I was so very proud of my handsome son. He worked so hard at everything he did, even though he was only sixteen. His boyfriend Wade was still in high school and I worried it would cause a rift, but Wade seemed just as proud as me and even Jethro agreed that Wade might be the one for Luka.

Zale grew so fast. It made me equal parts happy and sad. Happy because Jethro was there and we shared every moment possible. When he was at work or on long cases I caught moments on my phone in videos or pictures and sent them to him when I knew he had a quiet moment.

When my maternity leave ended I made the difficult decision to not go back to NCIS. They would always be my family, but the job just wasn't right for me anymore. I frequently visited though, with both of our children and Zale seemed to have decided his favorite uncle was Timmy. Luka always seemed to disappear into the office with the sketch artists and other agents who were more creative than analytical. He seemed to enjoy seeing how everything worked and what they did in the agency rather than the fast paced danger of my old job as well as Jethro's.

We eventually picked the date for our wedding and preparations started. I happily turned the planning over to Jethro and his father, who were extremely happy to take the pressure off of me since it was obvious no family of mine was going to do the planning or funding as was traditional.

Everything was being paid for by us, the venue was picked, the decorations, the cake, the tuxedos and the dresses for our wedding party. Ziva would wear navy blue, Abby would wear black, and Zale would wear light grey. Timmy would have a grey shirt and navy tie, Luka would have a navy shirt and black tie, Wade would wear grey with a navy tie. All the tiniest details were ironed out and all too soon there was only a month until the wedding. 

Once again disaster struck, this time more devastating than anything else that could have happened.

The morning began like all the others. Jethro took the early morning feed, then brought our son to me while I still lay in bed then together we had cuddle time until Jethro had to get up for work. While Jet got dressed I went down stairs, put Zale in his bouncer and made black coffee for my lover.

Jethro kissed me on the way out with his coffee and gave our son a gentle kiss on the cheek then he headed in to the office.

I began cooking breakfast for Luka who came bounding down the stairs, ready for school with his back pack thrown over one shoulder. He kissed my cheek, took his plate and sat down while I changed Zale's diaper and sat down for my own breakfast with my sons.

"What classes do you have today?" I asked, while cutting up my eggs.

"My English electives and my mathematic statistics. It's my short day I'll be home by 12:30, wanna go out for lunch?" Luka smiled over at Zale when the baby squealed and began bouncing in my lap.

"Sure, Jethro will be late they have a deadline for their case. Something about an escaped felon." I smiled as I gave Zale his favorite stuffed toy. Luka finished his meal then kissed my cheek and bounded out the door, eager smile on his face that I hoped could survive through his college years.

The morning was quiet, I cleaned the kitchen then spent time playing with Zale, keeping him entertained and he was his normal bubbly content self.

It happened at ten thirty. There was a quiet knock on the door. I glanced at Zale, happily sleeping in the play pen with his little elephant clutched to his chest. Then I quietly went to the door and peeked through the peep hole. The person on the other side made my heart sink. He was an officer, an NCIS officer I had worked with before and his job was to deliver bad news.

I opened the door slowly, resigned to what I was about to hear, but denying it in my heart.

"Tony." He greeted. His eyes soft brown and sad when they met mine. "I have some bad news." He sighed, I knew why. He knew I didn't want to hear this, but he also didn't want to say it.

"No. No. Collins you cant... please..." I whispered. I knew it wouldn't change anything, but I couldn't believe it.

"Special Agent Gibbs was shot while pursuing a suspect. I need you to come with me, he said he wanted to see you and your sons." He gestured behind him and in his car I could see Luka. I frowned because Luka had his head bowed, but he was probably trying not to panic or texting his boyfriend.

"I'll get my things, and Zale. Just one moment." I whispered. It took me less than two minutes to gather up the diaper bag, anything extra I thought we might need and my phone and wallet before I scooped up Zale carefully.

I hurried to the car with Collins and didn't even question that Zale had no car seat I just slid into the back next to Luka and reached out to cup his cheek as the door slammed behind me. Luka didn't move.

"Luka... Luke, baby, what's wrong?" I panicked and grabbed his chin and brought his face around. I gasped in horror as I saw two things. He had been in a fight recently, his lips broken and his eyes a horrible black bruise. The second thing I noticed was that he was unconscious.

I whipped around and reached for the handle of the door, but there was no handle. This was a car meant for bringing in suspects. There was even bars between the back seat and the front.

"Collins! Collins what the hell?! What happened to Luka? What's going on?" I asked as he slid into the front seat. He turned and gave me that same sad look from before.

"You probably should have checked with your boyfriend before leaving with me." He murmured. I just stared at him while he turned around again and drove us away from the house.

I remembered my phone and on the pretense of checking on Zale, I slipped my phone from my pocket and began sending one word texts to Jethro in case I was caught at least he would have something to on.

'Collins. Had. Luka. Going. With. Said. You. Were. Shot. Luka. Hurt. Zale. Is. Fine. Scared. Help.' After that each word I sent was street names. Collins had turned on the radio and as much as I wanted to try and help Luka, wake him up or just hold him I knew that this would be the best way to get us help.

'Tony, stay calm. We are setting up a baricade.' But unfortunately I had not set my phone on silent yet. The small 'ping' sound seemed to have alerted Collins. He pulled the car into a parking lot, got out, came around and opened the door. Before I could scream like I wanted to he lashed out and punched me square in the face. While I was still reeling from the hit he took my phone and broke it, snapping the pieces apart and then dumping them in a puddle of rain water left over from last night.

"That's one strike. Don't try something that stupid again." He growled. I nodded, wrapping my arms protectively around Zale who had begun to fuss in his sleep. I glanced over Collins shoulder and saw three surveillance cameras pointed in our direction. When the door had been shut again and Collins was walking back around I signed to the cameras for help and that Luka was still out. All three of the cameras bobbed up and down. I knew then Abby was tracking us.

The car started moving again, going with the flow of traffic. Collins was whistling, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I didn't want to make him angry again so I ignored him and turned to Luka. While I held Zale in one arm I used the other hand to reach up and softly stroke Luka's face.

"Luka, baby, it's time to wake up. Please, open your eyes, I need to see you're okay. Luka, please wake up." I whispered, moving closer so I was whispering in his ear. He groaned and I panicked, looking up at Collins, but he was still whistling show tunes.

"Luka, I need you to be quiet, just open your eyes honey." I kept whispering and then those hazel eyes slowly slid open and I gave a rough sigh of relief.

"Mom?" He asked in a rough gravely weak voice. "What's going on?" I reached up and put my finger over his lips.

"We are being abducted. Someone took you from school then came and got me and Zale. I don't know what they want or why they are doing this. Just stay quiet and do what they say. Jethro knows. I texted him what was happening and he said they were putting up road blocks. Hopefully we never even get to the destination." I whispered as faintly as I could into his ear. He gave a nod.

"Hey! Stop talking. Sit apart. Boy, put your hands behind your head." Collins barked from the front. Luka glanced at me and when I nodded he laced his fingers behind his head. We sat in silence until Zale began to fuss for his lunch.

"I need my hands to mix his bottle. Let Luka hold him for me." I quietly muttered to Collins. He glanced in the mirror and gave a small nod. I quickly handed Zale over to Luka and mixed the bottle up as fast as I could, thanking my lucky stars I kept full baby bottles of water in the diaper bag in case I went somewhere without water access.

Once I had the power mixed in I took Zale back, Luka raised his hands again and we returned to sitting in silence while Zale ate.

"Collins, can you at least tell me why?" I asked after ten minutes of silence other than Zale's little happy snorts as he ate.

"Shut up." He snapped. I caught the widening of his eyes. I felt like there was more to the story than I first thought. Collins had never seemed like the type to do this, no red flags. But if someone had leverage on him. If someone hurt him where it counted... that made more sense.

"Emmett, does he have Sheryl?" I asked quietly. His hands tightened on the wheel and his frightened angry eyes met mine.

"I have fifteen minutes to get you there before she dies." He whispered. I nodded, I understood. I probably would have done the same in his position until Jethro stopped me of course.

"They are setting up a road block ahead. If you stop and let them take Zale and Luka to safety I will go with you. We can have agents backing us up, they can surround him and once she is out they can take him down. Collins I know how to get her out. I used to do this for a living. Trust me. Please. Trust Gibbs." At the next red light he made solid eye contact with me and finally gave one swift nod. "Let me use a phone, let me tell them the plan so they don't ruin it. Okay?" I asked carefully. He again nodded and tossed his phone into the back of the car. Luka caught it and dialed in Jethro's cell number then handed it to me when it rang through.

"Collins! Where the hell are you taking them?" Jethro growled on the other side, I smiled already feeling safer.

"It's me, my love, I convinced Emmett to work with us. Whoever this guy is took his wife and in less than fifteen minutes he will kill her if I'm not there." I laid down the plan I came up with and after a few tweaks it was all set to go through.

It took five minutes to get to the barricade. Luka was taken straight to an ambulance and Ducky went with him, carrying Zale for a check up. I gave them the diaper bag, gave Jethro a lingering kiss then returned to the car. We started on again, until five minutes later we arrived at the tall building the guy had picked. It looked like offices babove and warehouses below.

"Collins, you need to rough me up a bit before we go in, I'll act up and fight back so it looks real in case he is watching." I muttered. Collins reached back and smacked me upside the head with a grim frown. I ducked down for show and hid in the corner as far back as I could.

He parked in the underground parking and came around to get me from the back. When the door opened I kicked out with my feet grabbing the lip of the door for purchase. He caught my ankle yanked me from the car and kicked me several times in the chest. Collins grabbed my elbow, hauled me to my feet and used his standard issue handcuffs to restrain my arms behind my back. I growled then let my body go limp, giving him dead weight to work with. He kicked at me again then began dragging me by my legs, causing my face, chest, and stomach to get cut up by the ground.

Collins dragged me to an elevator, threw me into a corner and then selected a floor. He then crouched down to my level.

"You are going to walk out of here without giving me trouble you hear me?" He snarled. I had to give him props, he actually sounded pretty dark and threatening. I screwed up my face and spat at him. I didn't even realise he had moved, but my head slammed back against the wall and my other eye stung badly. It dazed me and I let him pull me to my feet as the doors opened out onto an empty office floor, there were no walls, so the entire floor was exposed along with the contents.

"Ah, Emmett, you have arrived. Good, right on time. I see my package was not delivered in pristine condition." I gasped and jerked my head up to see my worst nightmare standing there. Andre.

"Couldn't help it. Little shit fought the whole way. When I got him in the car he somehow got the two kids out. Had to teach him a lesson." Collins gave me a hard shake then roughly pushed me to the floor at Andre's feet. "Now. My wife?" Andre smirked, and turned so we could see behind him where Sheryl was tied up on her side curled up, tear tracked down her face and breath ragged. Her clothes were rumpled, but I knew Andre didn't touch her in that way, probably just roughed her up thank god.

"Take her and get out of here. I'll have someone follow you home so there's no detours." The warning was obvious enough, Collins nodded then ran to his wife, picked her up and ran back to the elevator. When the doors slid shut Andre wasted no time. He grabbed me roughly off the ground marched me towards a second elevator and pushed me into it. We rode in silence until it opened again on a garage, where I was forced into the trunk of a car. I nearly rolled my eyes at the stereotypical move. Then Andre taped my mouth shut, blind folded me and tightened the cuffs so that there was no chance of getting out of them.

"Have a nice nap." He grinned as he shoved a soaked cloth over my face. I struggled to pull away, but he had the better leverage and with a terrified sinking feeling in my stomach I fell asleep to the scent of chloroform. My last thought was that I at least got to kiss Jethro one last time, and my boys were safe with him as their dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. I didn't realize until now, but I posted chapter 6 early. Here's chapter 5 guys, so sorry!

Ch.5  
Gibbs:

Watching Tony leave in the car, knowing what he was headed into was the hardest thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs had ever done. Not immediately chasing that car down and ripping his fiance out and bundling him to safety was a testament to his until now untested will power.

"Special Agent Gibbs." A new voice to the scene had arrived and with a slight turn of his head he pinned them with his cold gaze. "You are relieved of duty for this case. You are to report back to the director." This newcomer, some grey haired lady wearing a stiff pant suit that looked as if it didn't even know what dirt or lint was, strode her way over. She already pulled some begrudging respect, since unlike most women she had on a set of soft soled black track shoes, and looked ready to kick ass.

"On who's orders." Jethro murmured, as usual not speaking louder than necessary.

"The director of the FBI. This is now a federal case. You are to turn over any evidence and leads you have and let us take care of the rest." The woman glanced in the direction the car had gone then watched as three cars of agents slowly followed behind it. "The operation you are conducting will continue, but with my agents as well. When possible all NCIS agents will retreat and leave us to take care of the rest." She made hard eye contact with Jethro who tightened his mouth, but nodded.

"That's my fiance." He whispered, taking a step closer. "If you risk his life. If you take one second longer than you should to get him out, I will take you down." His eyes flashed with his barely controlled anger and the woman rather than appearing frightened merely nodded respectfully then strode off calling orders to any agent near enough to hear.

After the barricade came down and traffic resumed Gibbs stalked to his car and sank down in the driver's seat. He glanced to the side and was assaulted by an image of Tony, looking just as vibrant as ever, sitting in the seat, smile eager, wearing his agent hat and a big grin. With a soft smile Gibbs started the car and headed towards the ship yard, flooring it, ready to tear his director a new one for letting the FBI butt their pathetic noses in. He didn't trust them to get Tony. He was ready for the call from one of the ki- one of his agents that Tony was gone. And when that happened he would be there to tear his way through whatever stood between him and his lover.

******  
Tony:

Ch5.

My head ached beyond compare as my eyes fluttered open. I was in the dark and occasionally I was thrown to one side then the other and tossed up into the air. I couldn't control my body, so I just flopped around. I had no perception of time and eventually my eyes closed on their own and I fell asleep despite the bumps and turns.

The next thing I knew was a general silence. I stayed still, my head was pounding. There was a soft rustling sound nearby then fingers combed through my hair. I smiled, and pressed into the hand. Jethro must have stopped Andre and gotten me.

The fingers curled into my hair and gripped a fistful then yanked me into a sitting position. I let out a gasp of pain, coming to the realization that this definitely wasn't Jethro.

"Who are you smiling for, slut?" Andre hissed in my face. I couldn't see due to the blind fold, but I flinched back anyways. I struggled weakly for a few seconds then stopped fighting. The drug was still making me lightheaded and weak, so fighting even if my hands weren't cuffed would be impossible.

"We're going to have some fun, Tony, you and I. We're going to teach you your place again. And your little fuck buddy, Jethro won't be able to find you here. I've made sure nothing leads to here, I have all the time in the world to play with you." He then took my mouth in something that was so domineering and demanding and forceful there was no way to call it a kiss, it was possession. I knew from experience that no matter how I responded, no matter if I went along with it I would be hurting badly by the end. There was no point to fighting though as that would make the pain worse.

I needed to play the long game, try to conserve my strength and pray that Jethro would be able to find me. I had seen this time after time. The guy thinks he knows and blocks all the ways we could track him down and gets surprised when we find him. Time after time, it never got old. I had to trust that Abby, Tim and Ziva would come through for me. Jethro would save me. I would be okay.

"Stop thinking about him!" Andre yelled at me as he pulled back. His fist connected with my stomach with no warning. I gasped and struggled to breathe, probably looking a bit like a fish. Andre tossed me away from him harshly and I rolled into a wall.

"I'm-m sor-ry Andre." I stammered out. He had the power here. I had never felt it this acutely before. That he could kill me and I would be missed, I would leave a Tony shaped hole in the world.

"You're not sorry, slut. He spoiled you rotten. Taught you to think you were better than you actually are. But you know better don't you?" Andre hissed, from only inches away. I nodded frantically. This was something I knew how to deal with. "What are you?" He whispered almost seductively.

"A slut." I mumbled. "Just a slut." His fingers gripped my hair again and pulled me back up.

"You don't believe it yet, but I'll teach you again." He purred. I nodded and went where he pulled me, not willingly, but I didn't fight him.

Gibbs:

"They got out. We had all the known entrances and exits covered there should not have been any surprises." That woman, the FBI Agent Wimbly, had a grim look on her face as she faced down Gibbs.

"I warned you what would happen if you messed up." Gibbs whispered. They were in the elevator, stopped between floors, staring across the small distance at each other. If it weren't for his iron control Jethro would be shaking with the force of his anger. He knew it would happen, but knowing Tony was in the hands of his rapist and torturer was not something anyone wanted, least of all Jethro.

"Even you would have missed that." She snapped and it was the wrong thing. Jethro crossed the foot and a half needed to pin her against the wall of the elevator.

"I wouldn't have given him enough time to use unknown exits. I wouldn't have played with the life and safety of any of my agents just to get more info. I would have brought them home." He hissed in her face. Wimbly blushed darkly and scowled.

"Carnaghi has to be working with others, we need a way to force him to show his hand. This was the best way." She snarled back.

"Tony will be raped." Gibbs breathed, the quieter he got the more close he was to snapping. "He will be thrown back to a time when he had no control, no say, and no help. He will be broken. When I get him back in body I won't get him back in soul. He will be an empty shell, no longer human. And all of it because you played a game that you didn't know the rules of. And Tony lost because of that. I will have a body to bury, but when I do yours will be following right after." With that Gibbs flipped the switch and left the elevator, Wimbly shaking against the wall eyes wide and knuckles shiny white as she gripped the railing.

Tony:

Hours later I was finally allowed to rest. I ached everywhere, I was bleeding from several nasty cuts and I knew most of my skin across my face, neck, chest stomach and back was bruised and blackened. Andre had not held back, he had viciously reminded me that I did not own myself, nor did Jethro. My master was Andre and it would always be that way.

Days bled together in a wash of pain and helplessness. Every so often I would be drugged, the chloroform beginning to loose it's fun as it made me nonresponsive so he turned to injected drugs. I knew all of them and their effects on the mind, but it didn't stop them from making me sick, hallucinate, daydream, spastic and loopy. Andre played with me, pulling the strings he knew so well to begin with. I was a violin and he the greatest violinist to ever play.

Some days I begged him for death, some days I begged for more. And through it all I kept three faces in my mind. The memories keeping the worst of the pain from making me give up or go insane.

Jethro's ice blue eyes warm as he smiled down at me while we made love. Luka's happy smile whenever he came home. Zale's little gummy grin in the mornings when he saw me. That kept me sane. That kept me from breaking under Andre's sadistic hands. Before I would have given up, I would have let him brainwash me, but I had something to survive for.

I lost track of how long I was with him. Each day my hope dwindled a little more. I never gave up, I just knew that the longer it took the less likely it would be for them to find me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Tony:

A routine was begun, Andre would let me sleep a few hours then come in and work me over. Sometimes he would sit and read a book while having me kneel in between his legs, food being offered to me in small bits while I was forced to suck him off. Sometimes he would leave me tied to the whipping post and take out whatever anger he had for the day on me with sticks, whips, sometimes boards.

One especially difficult day to survive he tied me down to a bed and attached electric clamps to my nipples, stomach, groin and feet then spent hours playing with how much he could shock me before I passed out. I was screaming, crying, begging for something to end it all by the end.

And through it all my three boys, my family kept me sane.

Gibbs:

Wimbly made a mistake. She stretched too far thinking she had more power than she thought she had. The woman tried to take Gibbs out of NCIS, but she forgot one thing. He was a marine first and forever.

So when she came with the signed order he had one of his own. The SecNav and the President had both signed a contract that Gibbs would head the investigation, and the extraction of Tony. Her tiny scrap of paper with the FBI director signature might as well have been a napkin for all the weight it carried.

"How did you get the president? He surely has more to worry about than something like this." Wimbly snapped angrily crumpling up her pathetic try at controlling Gibbs.

"I played golf with him." Gibbs gave her a nonplussed look, as if it should be perfectly obvious what he had done and why it had worked. "He and the SecNav play golf together, I asked to join in." He gave a tiny shrug, just enough to demonstrate how simple it really was.

"And they so happened to slip and sign that paper while getting an eagle? I don't think so." She crossed her arms and stared Gibbs down as he sat behind his computer. He glanced over to see Ziva blankly smiling at the woman, her right index finger dropped a millimeter not enough anyone would notice, but Gibbs knew she was itching to make Wimbly disappear.

"Well, it helps that both of them love Tony. He's kind of like family to them... a favored nephew of sorts." The woman paled and Gibbs nodded. Finally she understood how much she fucked up.

Gibbs looked down to see he had a request from Abby to come to her lab. She found something from the warehouse they had found when Carnaghi had gotten out of the trap.

Her blasting music came roaring out of the lab, but with a tap of her remote it died down.

"Gibbs! Now that I have access to everything the FBI found I was able to pull some info out of the mess they made. I found tire treads right at the exit, the pattern matches to a custom auto shop. I checked their records and just a few days ago they reported a car missing, one belonging to Benjamin Lily, he's not important, his car is though because that's the car Andre has now. I then tapped into traffic cams around the building and found three that got good looks at the car coming out of the garage." With a tap to her keyboard she brought up the first image which was the nose of the car from the left, then the second which was from up higher to the right, but the third was the best of all and showed a face in the driver's seat.

"That's Carnaghi." Gibbs whispered, staring at the felon and wishing he could feel the burn of his glare through the image.

"A layer photo shows that there's no one in the back seat." Abby murmured, sounding bummed, as she brought up a fourth photo. This one making clear that there was no second person in the car.

"He had Tony in the trunk. Didn't want to risk him being seen at all." Gibbs whispered, thinking through every scenario discarding the impossible ones.

"That's the only option besides Tony being left in the building this whole time." She shrugged. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, Maybe he thought about it, but no, he wants to lead us on a chase. Follow that car as far as you can." He ordered. Abby began jumping through feed after feed of cameras videos of the car flashing past in traffic. Then as it passed into a residential area it turned onto the freeway. Luckily there was also cameras there, Abby followed it all the way to Maryland before loosing the trail.

"Try and find it again while I send out a bolo for the car send the details to Ziva and Tim. I want every cop in Maryland looking for that car in the hour." Gibbs headed towards the door and dropped a kiss on Abby's cheek as he passed.

Tony:

Andre started to become bored. Or at least he was acting like it. I was given food, water, a bath. Left in peace for several days, maybe a week. My injuries began to heal slowly. I luxuriated in not feeling new pain as well as the bone deep ache of old wounds.

Finally something else new happened. Andre pushed me out of the room I had been kept in the entire time and I saw that outside the grey cinder block room was a house, we were in the basement of a house, there was carpet under my swollen tender feet making me moan in bliss at the warmth it offered. I wrapped my arms around myself as he shoved me forward until we came upon some carpeted stairs. We went up the stairs, Andre getting his rocks off by shoving me so hard I fell over every few stairs. Finally we emerged up into the main house. It looked ordinary, cream walls, white carpet, grey leather furniture, a clock over the stove, a mirror over a fire place and right in the middle of everything normal was a coffee table of certainly not normal objects.

"A-Andre please." I whispered. He smirked as he pushed me roughly towards the couch and forced me to kneel. I shivered despite the drastically warmer air around me. He had destroyed my clothes days ago, now I was naked, bare for his perusal.

"Close your eyes Tony, be a love." Andre murmured brushing his palm over my face. I flinched violently, but obeyed so when his hand pulled away I had already closed my eyes. "Good boy, now hold out your hands." He murmured, his fingers trailing down my neck. I instantly obeyed, knowing this would go smoother for me if I didn't fight. There was a soft clinking sound then my wrists were wrapped in what felt like buttery leather, my hands encased in seemingly sacks of the same material. I risked a peak and saw that I was cuffed and my hands were wrapped, bdsm style so that I could press my nails into my palms, but even though my hands were in front of me I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone by fighting back.

I quickly shut my eyes with another shudder, feeling sick to my stomach with thoughts on why I would be tied up like this.

My ankles were cuffed next, the same sort of bags placed over my feet with thick padding, making me feel like I was not supposed to be able to stand and walk, but also not able to successfully kick anyone in a way that would hurt them or free me.

Next was a blindfold and as it covered my eyes a chain bumped against my nose with a weird heavy metal piece bumping against my lips and chin.

"Open up Tony." Those fingers which were so talented at wringing screams from me tapped my lips. I opened my mouth and metal was slipped into my mouth. A wide flat part pressed my tongue down hard as little hooks grabbed my teeth and forced my jaw open almost wider than I could stand. I instantly felt spit gathering in my mouth and made a quiet sound of distress.

Andre then prepared me for much more insidious things, I shuddered in unease under his ministrations, though the gentle touch was a curse as after all the harsh pain it felt almost blissful.

"Now Tony, you're going back to your roots. Remember those parties our fathers used to have? Well you're the side entertainment, my little ally maker as it were. I have several men with deep pockets coming tonight and you are going to sweeten the deal for them." He leaned down and bit my ear harshly. I gasped and whimpered slightly at his suddenly tight hold around my neck. "If you dare fuck this up, you'll never see daylight again. I won't kill you, you're too sweet to kill, but I will make your life more hell than it already is, my little slut. My little baby machine." His hand slid down from my neck and his fingers dug into my stomach. I moaned angrily, since no words could be said now, and tried to lurch away, but all that happened was me tipping over and landing on my side. Andre laughed then buckled a wide leather collar around my neck, hiding any bruises he just caused then with a soft clip he must have put a leash on me as I was then tugged up onto my hands and knees and forced to awkwardly crawl somewhere else.

The first of the nights visitors arrived not long after he had me in place and as the doorbell sounded through the house I felt absolute fear coil in my stomach. I hated parties.

Gibbs:

The trail ran cold for a few days. Each night harder than the last to go home and see Luka, dead on his feet, trying to console his little brother. Luka had asked just a few days ago to be able to contact one of his aunts. Gibbs had forbidden it, but at the site of him heroically trying to take care of his brother while Gibbs worked to bring back their mother finally broke through his fear of letting anyone else into the family home.

"Luka, call your aunt. You need to be able to rest. I'll take care of Zale tonight, just go eat something and then sleep." Gibbs then picked up his youngest son and the fussy baby settled a small bit, just grizzlies as eyelids dropped over tear filled eyes.

"Thanks dad." Luka mumbled tiredly, rubbing his own eyes as he stumbled more than walked into the kitchen to grab his phone and a bag of chips. Jethro almost protested, but at this point he was just glad Luka was eating. He had a habit of not eating when stressed.

The next morning they were greeted by the fresh smiling, though worried, face of Luka's favorite aunt.

"Alessa!" Luka happily hugged his aunt who laughed and hugged him back before guiding him back inside. Gibbs stared at her until she met his eyes and for a few moments they stared each other down. Then Gibbs gave a short nod and the bubbly woman came forward to coo at Zale as the baby giggled and kicked his feet excitedly.

After that the days for Luka went much smoother, though there was still the gap in the home left from their missing member.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue. Any requests you would like to see?

Tony:

That day it all ended began like all the others. I woke up in blinding pain, my hands were secured to the whipping post Andre would tie me to for the night. He would tie me up facing the post so that my chest was leaned against the rough splinter inducing wood. There was food on the ground and if I shimmied down far enough I could eat it like a dog from a bowl. There was a small plastic cup of water that I was grateful for as it had been at least two days since I had anything healthy to drink.

The variation began when Andre didn't come into the room like he usually did. The door to the large cement block room slammed open. Andre stumbled in, hand to his shoulder where blood leaked through his fingers. I stared at him, then struggled to sit up. The light in his eyes was far too familiar to be comforting. A chill ran down my spine, his shark like dead gaze stared me down as a gun came up to level with my forehead. My brain rattled through every action movie, every statistic where this scene happened and the victim walked away, it didn't help. I was going to die.

"You were a fun toy. But if I can't have you, he wont. You'll die knowing your place. At my feet." He snarled.

"You know. The last words thing is always the downfall of the villian. Whenever you stop to gloat, or monologue that's when we take you down." I snapped back. His eyes showed surprise. The last week I had been almost non responsive. But now, now I knew I would be free of him, either in death or by being rescued.

I heard a familiar clacking sound behind him and when he followed my gaze he was facing down the barrel of my lovers gun.

"One man judge and jury. You are guilty of kidnapping, raping and torturing the man I love. Penalty: death. Effective immediately." Jethro murmured. Andre pulled the trigger at the same time as Jethro. I had flinched back a split second before and if I hadn't I would have died, as it was the bullet from Andre's gun grazed past me and blasted through the whipping post.

The ringing in my ears never seemed to fade and as I looked up at my lover, my savior, my life I smiled at him. His eyes, those beautiful, gorgeous glacier blue eyes narrowed in worry before everything went black and I felt my body slump against the post.

My thoughts slowly circled around, blackness and silence was mostly all I could register. Occasionally I would glimpse color, sometimes hear frantic beeping then a low soothing voice. There was pain, there was numbness, freezing cold, and warmth so great I felt like my blood was lava.

All through that confusing time, I couldn't worry enough to be frightened, but that might have been down to the solid feeling of something in my hand. The texture was rough, calluses. The grip was tight, but not tight enough. It was at times too hot or too cold, but it was always just right. Occasionally I felt a much smaller softer hand on my other side. One that had calluses, but that came from different efforts. The thing that made me wake up was neither of those things.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma!" A little voice screeched. I gasped wildly and forced myself to wake up. That little voice, that familiar cry. I was needed more than I needed to escape the pain.

"Zale!" I cried out. The lights around me were blinding. The sound of frantic beeping only a mild annoyance as a chime started sounding, but I only cared for the tiny boy reaching for me. I hardly registered his changed appearance I just reached for him and as I took him in my shaking weak hands someone much stronger than me slipped behind me on the bed I was in. Muscled arms reached around me and helped me cradle my baby to my chest and for a few moments I was content. Then I looked up with exhausted eyes and reached for my other baby. Luka carefully climbed onto the bed and curled into my other arm that I lifted for him. After that it didn't take long for me to fall asleep again. Although before I passed out again I turned my head and my mind-reading lover bent to press his lips to mine. I sighed happily and all was black again.

After that first reunion it took only two weeks to get up to weight and pass the physical therapy tests the doctors wanted me to then they released me. Up till then Jethro and I had minimal contact. He slept in the chair next to me, Zale in a small baby cot nearby and Luka stayed with Wade. 

When I shakily stood from the car I stared up at the house. I was finally home. It had been two months since I was taken, two weeks and four days since I was rescued, and in all that time it made sense that the world would continue, yet remain the same. It still made me pause, the fact that everything looked like it hadn't been touched by time. No mark of the damage done to my soul showed on the outside world. It felt surreal.

"Come on Tony, we have all the Bond movies ready for you to watch in the living room." Jethro smirked when I grinned at him. At least for this moment I felt safe and happy. For the whole day we stayed all together as a family, only getting up for necessities. Wade even came over for a few hours then I told Luke to spend the night with him, I didn't want my baby boy to be disturbed by my inevitable nightmares.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere. Wade was actually planning to stay here to help me with Zale so Dad can take care of you." Luke smiled and hugged his boyfriend to his side. My eyes teared up and I drew both of them to me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, kiddos." I murmured, humbled by the care they showed for me.

It would take a while to heal both physically and emotionally, but at least I had my boys, my joy, here to help me on days when I felt like it all was too much. With them at least, I would be able to recover.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience with this. I apologize for the wait, it doesn't feel like it's been that long but I guess time flies when your stressed as hell lol. Enjoy the epilogue and I hope you like it enough to make up for the wait at least a tiny bit.

It took more time than I ever expected to learn to live normal life again. My body healed quickly enough, but emotions were almost impossible to predict day to day or even hour to hour.

I went from smiling at Zale to crying in the locked bathroom in a better of minutes for no reason other than that I felt dirty and unworthy to touch my baby. Jethro was a saint and talked me out of more depressive episodes and anxiety attacks than patience should have been able to endure.

These days it was still difficult, but I was mostly able to push away those thoughts and remember that I survived and I deserved to be happy.

"Tony?" I had just enough warning to relax me when arms went around my once again extended waist and a bristle covered chin nuzzled into my neck. I hummed and leaned back into the embrace a bit while continuing to put the finishing touches on the lasagna, Zale's favorite and his request for dinner tonight. "Abby just walked in and Ziva is on her way over with Tim." Jethro murmured as he placed soft kisses on the skin of my neck.

"Good, this will be done just after the presents have been opened. You got the cake?" I stepped out of his arms to slide the lasagna into the oven and set the timer.

"Yeah, he wanted the princess one right?" Jethro asked. I whirled around ready to growl at him to go back to the store when he began chuckling and showed me the cake was the requested dragon cake.

I shook my head as I walked through to the front room to greet Abby.

Zale was turning three today and nothing could ruin today for my family.


End file.
